Peeping
by YuliBar
Summary: Siempre pensé que amaba los amores peligrosos, arriesgados y temerarios... hasta que lo encontré a él. Un perfecto acosador, el cual solo quería reclamarme como suya. Sabía que ni la muerte lo iba a frenar; él solo me quería a mí, viva o muerta, no importaba. Pero solo para él. Edward nunca me iba a dejar ir.
1. Prologo

**Esta historia me pertenece y es de mi total autoría, cualquier tipo de copia, modificación, adaptación parcial o total o publicación en otro sitio que no sea FF, constituye plagio.**

**Advertencia: esta historia es clasificación M, tipo M/A no es una historia para menores de edad o personas que tengan una visión cerrada de la vida, esta historia podría contener: lenguaje explicito, grosero o vulgar, violencia, acoso, escenas sexuales explicitas.**

**Por favor abstenerse de leer la historia si a usted no le agrada este tipo de historias, esta historia es leída bajo responsabilidad de la persona, SI NO LE GUSTA NO LEA, pero deje leer y no forme problemas donde no los hay.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por: Ariana Mendoza (BETA FFAD)**

**www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

¿Cuántas veces he intentado hacer esto? ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que intentarlo para saber que esto no va a funcionar? Pero la ilusión es lo último que se pierde.

Miro el precipicio del edificio, nunca 210 metros de altura me han parecido tan escasos , pero demasiados a la vez. Suspiro, y con las lágrimas al borde de mis ojos, nublándome la visión, me doy la vuelta parada en la cornisa del edificio. Me asusto, y lloro al saber lo que en cinco segundos va a pasar. Es como una mierda de déjàvu que siempre se repite.

La puerta de la terraza del edificio resuena contra la pared, indicando que él ha entrado. Dos segundos me quedan para saltar o él no me dejará. No pienso mucho en lo que haré, ya que prefiero esto, al mundo de mentiras en el cual me he visto hundida y envuelta.

Un paso atrás, y el peso de mi cuerpo hace la mayor parte del trabajo, logrando que la gravedad me lleve consigo; estoy en libertad; el viento golpeando mi espalda y deslizándosepor mi pelo. Me siento feliz. Feliz después de mucho tiempo. Por fin puedo sentir el cielo, y es maravilloso.

Pero nada es eterno.

Siento un cuerpo atrayéndome y sujetándome, presionándome contra él. Sus manos envolviendo mi frágil cuerpo, sin querer dejarme ir. Sin importar el qué.

Ya no lucho, sé que no hay salida ni para él ni para mí, pero por unos minutos me sentí libre. Libre de él. Al menos sé que esto va a acabar, o eso creo en mi ingenuidad.

Siento un golpe fuerte en mi costado derecho; como miles de agujas clavándose en mi ser; la pérdida de aire es inminente. Me siento como un pez fuera del agua, mareada, confundida, y con ganas de volver a ser libre. Poco a poco, una cortina oscura como la noche se desliza entre la realidad y la inconciencia.

Lo último que recuerdo es sentir el cuerpo de él bajo del mío; abrazándome fuertemente, sin dejarme ir hasta el último momento, mientras me retuerzo tratando de soltarme de él. Veo en que caímos, es un andamio tipo ascensor, el cual utilizan para la limpieza de los ventanales del edifico.

No lucho más, todo esta perdido de nuevo y mi último pensamiento es:«Lo hizo de nuevo». Volvió a salvarme de mi muerte, y lo volverá a hacer. Nunca podré vencer a mi acosador.

* * *

**Lamento mucho las advertencias y la nota tan larga, pero es mejor así, dejar las cosas claras desde un principio para que después no hayan malos entendidos.**

**Sé que el prologo no es muy largo pero espero a mas tardar el domingo estar subiendo el primer capítulo de esta historia.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar besos ((^.)(.^)) **


	2. El inicio del fin

**Esta historia me pertenece y es de mi total autoría, cualquier tipo de copia, modificación, adaptación parcial o total o publicación en otro sitio que no sea FF, constituye plagio. Historia es clasificación M, tipo M/A. **

**Lamento la demora pero se entro un gusano a mi portátil y perdí documentos entre ellos la historia, así que me toco volver a escribir el capitulo; gracias a mi hermosa Beta por la paciencia y que pena la intensidad ^-^ SIN MAS EL CAPI**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por: Ariana Mendoza (BETA FFAD)**

**www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

No, no, no.¿Por qué tiene que sonar la alarma? No quiero, no quiero levantarme. Definitivamente, odio con toda mi alma los lunes, y más que nada, odio las clases de Semiología a las siete de la mañana. Oficialmente, detesto los lunes.

Me paro con resignación al ser las seis de la mañana y, juro por mis dulces, que todavía no ha salido el sol. Trato de bañarme lo más rápido posible, y la verdad es que no me demoro demasiado cambiándome.

Rose, mi amiga de toda la vida, siempre me ha dicho que soy demasiado básica. No es que no tenga sentido de la moda, al menos puedo decir que sé qué gamas de colores es la que se puede combinar. No es como si un día decidiera ponerme una camisa amarillo pollito con unos pantalones fucsia fosforescentes y unos tenis verde resaltador. Así que por lo menos estoy a salvo con un pantalón negro casual, una camisa blanca con estampado de «I lovemustache», una chaqueta negra, grande y con toques grises —abrigadora aunque no lo parezca—, y mis botas grises para este frío tan insolente de Nueva York.

Me apresuro, me quedan cuarenta minutos para llegar a la universidad, y si no me apuro, así sea por dos minutos, cierran la puerta del aula.

Oh, sagrada mierda, sabía que estaba haciendo frío, pero no me esperaba este viento que se te clava como cuchillos en los huesos. Oh, sagrada vaca, permíteme llegar al metro sin una hipotermia… Bueno, al menos sin una gripe, porque nada es más fastidioso que andar con la nariz roja, ya tenía suficiente con mis mejillas constantemente coloradas por mis frecuentes ruborizaciones.

¡Mierda! Corro con mi poca coordinación hacia la fila de espera por el vagón del tren, la cual está a más no poder. Por la mañana está un poco congestionado de gente, lo que llaman «la hora pico», pero no tanto como lo es en Japón o China, que entras o te meten a la fuerza. Por lo menos aquí quedas demasiado acosado, incómodo y asfixiado, pero no como en aquellos países. Bueno, al menos trato de darme ánimo, verlo con mente positiva.

Se aproxima el tren, la multitud, aún sin terminar de detenerse el tren, te empuja hacia delante.

Cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar por la multitud en señal de resignación. Apenas se abren las puertas del vagón, empiezo a sentir los empujones, quedo en toda la puerta del vagón; pero así como es mi suerte, alguien, tratando de hacer más espacio para acomodarse, me empuja levemente. Pierdo el equilibrio, siento que caigo hacia atrás, pero como reacción natural trato de cogerme de las puertas, solo que no alcanzo. Espero el golpe contra la gente que quedó fuera del vagón, siento una mano, la cual gentilmente agarra mi brazo, haciéndome recobrar el equilibrio y me empuja hacia dentro.

Con mi respiración medio acelerada por el vacío que siento en mi estómago y mi habitual sonrojo, trato de dar las gracias a la mano misteriosa que me salvó de una caída bochornosa. Suena el pitido que anuncia que se cierran las puertas, sorprendiéndome, volteo a mirar a mi salvador, y se me atora el aire. Es un hombre demasiado apuesto. Le susurro un «gracias» y hago una inclinación leve de cabeza, mientras giro en mi pequeño espacio para acomodarme y darle la espalda a mi encantador rescatista para que no se dé cuenta de mi sonrojo, el cual toco con mis manos como si esto lo fuera a disminuir.

El tren pasa por un altibajo y se sacude, de nuevo no encuentro en qué sostenerme y trastabillo. Siento nuevamente una mano sujetando mi hombro para que no caiga, volteo por encima de mi hombro, y descubro de nuevo al hombre que me ayudó.Vuelvo a sonrojarme, y aagradecerle, y él solo sonríe e inclina un poco su cabeza, como aceptando mis agradecimientos.

Me giro otra vez, mi cabeza mirando hacia la puerta, en la cual se refleja la figura del hombre que está detrás de mí; me sonrojo como por trigésima en este día, y veo que sonríe de forma canalla y se acerca un poco más, poniendo su mano en las puertas del tren y acorralándome en el rincón, apoyándome relativamente en la espalda de él y contra las puertas del tren.

La verdad es que no puedo decir que estoy en una situación incómoda. La verdad es que me siento rara; no de una forma mala, sino de una forma agradable. La impresión de sentirme acorralada no me gusta mucho, pero el calor corporal que desata su cuerpo es... reconfortante.

Sé que en el fondo agradezco haber tomado un expreso, ya que solo puede parar hasta la estación en la cual me bajo, y para eso aún quedan como diez minutos.

A través del reflejo de las puertas lo pude detallar mejor sin ser tan obvia; era alto, alrededor de unos 20 cm más que yo, debe de medir unos 1.85 cm; joven, no se ve mayor de unos veinticinco; su cuerpo no es flaco, pero tampoco es acuerpado, ancho, sin llegar a un extremo, atlético. Me fascina su pelo, es de un raro color cobre con castaño, ni cortó ni largo, es perfecto porque está parado de una forma desaliñada fascinante. Sus facciones son fuertes sin llegar a exagerar, lo que más se destaca de su cara es su mandíbula fuertemente marcada, como cincelada en mármol, pero sus ojos le dan esa calidez para hacerlo irresistible.

En lo poco que puedo ver a través del reflejo, su ropa es casual, pero con ese toque chic que fascina: jeans, camisa gris clara, gabán gris oscuro muy moderno y una bufanda negra, la cual le da ese toque de imponencia.

Algo que me agrada, aunque nunca me han gustado, son sus tatuajes. Puedo verlos en su brazo, no son de tipo ex presidiario, es más bien tipo obra de arte, creo que nunca había visto algo tan sexy en tatuajes. Su brazo realmente se ve muy fuerte, llenando con conciencia la manga del gabán, y sus manos amplias y grandes, con uñas perfectamente arregladas.

Vuelvo a mirar a sus ojos, y estos me observan con una mezcla de diversión, entusiasmo, ¿complicidad, quizás? No lo sé con precisión, nunca he sido muy buena para leer expresiones, pero bajo mi mirada al sentirme descubierta por aquel hombre.

Sería boba si digo que no me gusta, la verdad es que me parece bastante atractivo, pero opto por ir el resto del viaje con la mirada agachada, solo dando miradas ocasionales hacia él, pero siempre me está mirando y eso incrementa mi sonrojo.

El tren da un giro por una curva y quedo apoyada completamente en su pecho; encajo perfectamente en el. Esto acelera mi corazón con ese contacto, espero que el tren se estabilice, pero cuando trato de moverme a mi posición anterior, oigo una voz que me hace quedar petrificada.

—Quédate así, para que no te caigas.

Mi respiración colapsa, su voz es tan ronca, oscura y baja, que me hace cerrar mis ojos mientras siento cómo la otra mano de él, la cual estaba apoyada en el tubo del tren, se suelta para tomar mi cadera, atrayéndome a él, y ahí la deja. Queda solo apoyándose contra mí y la puerta del tren; me siento como en esas situaciones donde tu cuerpo se desconecta de tu mente y solo te permite sentir y no racionar.

Así me siento yo; en blanco, sin ganas de quitar esa mano, sin ser capaz de huir de su contacto. Mi lógica en este momento está en coma, o en la mierda, depende desde qué punto de vista se vea.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estamos en la misma posición, pero no quiero que me suelte. Estoy un poco aturdida, siento cómo su mano acaricia casi imperceptiblemente mi cadera y se desplaza lentamente hasta mi cintura. Sentir cómo su respiración hace eco en mi oído, produce una sensación de escalofrío y ardor por todo mi cuerpo.

Siento la necesidad apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho, pero me abstengo de sucumbir en la tentación. Un pensamiento oscuro se hace presente: quiero sus manos en todo mi cuerpo; esta sensación es como un choque eléctrico, una mezcla de emociones.

Es un hecho que mis sentidos están totalmente nublados, el pitido del tren llegando a la siguiente estación me sorprende, y a él también, pero aún no suelta mi cadera.

Las puertas se abren, dando salida y entrada a los pasajeros. Sé que esta es la estación en que me tengo que bajar, pero no quiero. Un rayo de lucidez se hace presente en mi conciencia, necesito llegar a clase de semiología, no puedo faltar más, ya lo he hecho cinco veces y la materia se pierde con siete fallas.

Con el poco impulso y cordura que me queda, doy tres pasos que me liberan de su agarre y me sacan del vagón del tren. Miro por encima de mi hombro, y me doy cuenta que él está parado aún donde lo dejé y me sonríe torcidamente, tocando su labio inferior con su pulgar derecho. Su mirada es de confusión e indecisión, simplemente no puedo seguir viéndolo, me dan ganas de volver a su lado.

Camino apresuradamente, con resignación, definitivamente no quiero llegar tarde a la clase. Oigo el pitido de cierre de las puertas y volteo otra vez a verlo, me devuelve una mirada llena de decisión.

Con una mirada sorprendida, miro cómo sale del vagón, apurado, casi a punto de ser aplastado por la puerta del tren. Mi mente queda casi petrificada, pero aún sigo caminando. No sé que me impulsa a correr; debe ser una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa, en el fondo sabiendo que me quiere alcanzar.

Siento preocupación porque voy a llegar tarde, pero lo único de lo que estoy segura es que esta sonrisa tonta en mi cara no se puede quitar por el pensamiento de que me quiere seguir.

Sigo corriendo hasta las escaleras eléctricas, las cuales subo de dos en dos, esquivando a la gente para salir a la exterior. Miro sobre mi hombro de nuevo, para ver en dónde está el extraño, y me sorprende que él esté aproximadamente a unos tres o cuatro metros de mí, corriendo, supongo que para alcanzarme.

Con una risa divertida de mi parte, salgo del subterráneo hacia la calle y me dispongo a tomar un taxi. La verdad es que la universidad queda cerca, como a unas diez cuadras de la estación del metro, pero el extraño tiene ventaja sobre mí. Le doy un minuto para que me alcance. Este juego me gusta. Quiero ganar, no quiero ser alcanzada.

Gracias a la sagrada vaca, pasa un taxi, rápido le hago la parada y veo al extraño corriendo hacia donde estoy. Subo enseguida, cerrando la puerta con un poco de emoción y sonriendo aún como una loca, doy rápido las indicaciones al taxista.

Volteo a mirar por el panorámico de atrás mientras el taxi empieza a andar, veo a mi extraño sonriendo y tocando su labio de esa manera sexy y seductora que hace erizar mi piel.

Nunca había hecho lo que hice hoy; dejarme tocar por un extraño, correr por un extraño, relativamente jugar con un extraño a las atrapadas. Dios, me avergüenza un poco lo que hice, y a la vez me encanta. Me retuerzo en el asiento del pasajero del taxi, solo quiero llegar rápido a la clase, y que mi sonrojo —debido a estos recuerdos un poco vergonzoso y fascinantes a la vez— pase pronto.

Pago la tarifa mínima al taxi y me bajo enfrente de la universidad, camino rápido por el campus para poder entrar a tiempo. Miro mi reloj rápidamente y me doy cuenta que aún faltan diez minutos para que sea tiempo de entrar, me relajo un poco, al fin y al cabo sí sirvió un poco tanta corrida.

Subo los cuatro pisos lentamente, aún pensando en lo que hice. Mierda, no tengo ni puta idea de qué me pasó hoy; parece que dejé mi cordura en casa. O sea, dejarme tocar por un desconocido; no hay excusas, aunque… bueno, estaba muy guapo. Pero no importa, creo que por unos segundos sí perdí la cabeza, y lo peor es que sé que me gustó y que lo volvería a hacer sin dudar ni medio segundo.

Oh, carajo, creo que ahora sí enloquecí. Niego con mi cabeza, tratando de apartar mis pensamientos mientras entro al salón, el cual se está llenando, esperando por el profesor. Me siento al fondo a la izquierda, al lado de la ventana, porque sé que hoy no pondré mucha atención por estar pensando en un hombre de ojos verdes. Dos minutos después, el profesor nos honra con su presencia, cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de él.

Realmente, el resto de la clase estoy divagando, y agradezco mucho que el profesor ponga poca atención sobre sus alumnos una vez que empieza su cátedra. Solo hay una vez en la cual llama mi atención y es cuando está pasando lista, y eso es porque mi compañero me sacude el hombro para que levante la mano. El profesor solo me mira en desaprobación, pero no me importa.

Hay una cosa que no soy capaz de olvidar y aún no me explico: ¿cómo fui capaz de acceder al toque de ese extraño?, o lo que es peor,¿por qué aún quiero que sus manos rodeen todo mi cuerpo? Es como si estuviera bajo un hechizo o algo así.

Al salir de clase de semiología, me dirijo a la clase de anatomía 4.¡Por Dios!, necesito oír a mis amigas, ya que semiología es la única clase que no tengo con ellas al meter tarde los horarios para sexto semestre de medicina, por no acordarme bien de la fecha de registro de materias.

Al llegar, soy recibida por el abrazo de una calurosa Alice y el fuerte abrazo de Rose.

—Buenos días, niñas. —Me siento en el puesto que está detrás de ellas, acomodando mis cosas rápidamente para mirar a mi par de locas amigas.

—Buenos días —responden en coro, sacándome una sonrisa.

Me siento, y miro cómo me observan atentamente con sus ojos curiosos e instintivos como halcones.

— ¿Qué?

Las miro desafiantemente.

— ¿Qué de qué? —responde Rose con una sonrisa brillando en su cara, y Alice me mira con expectación, esperando yo no sé qué.

—Pues nada —respondo rodando los ojos.

—Bella, es injusto que algo te pase y no quieras contarnos.¿Acaso no somos tus amigas?

Oh, mierda, odio a Alice y su estúpido poder de ser demasiado premonitora, como si tuviera visiones del futuro o algo así.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo de contar si nada me ha pasado? —respondo, rodando de nuevo mis ojos.

—Bella, no te hagas la tonta. Tienes una cara de boba, bueno,más de lo usual, o sea que te pasó algo, simplemente desembucha, chiquita.

Miro mal a Rose, ¿cómo que boba? Un momento,¿cómo que cara de más boba? La fulmino con la mirada, y ella solo me muestra su resplandeciente sonrisa, ignorando mi fulmínate mirada como usualmente hace.

—No sé de qué demonios me están hablando, creo que están locas. Es una locura grupal.

Alice iba a replicar, pero el profesor llega y solo me susurra:

—Salvada por la campana.

Le sonrío, me encojo de hombros mientras le saco la lengua. Ella voltea al igual que Rose, para empezar a prestar atención.

Creo que esta vez pongo el 98% de atención a la clase, solo con la intención de olvidar lo de la mañana. El otro 2% aún sigue torturándome.

Al final, el día se pasa rápido. Después de clase de anatomía 4,pasamos a clase de inmunología 2 y después ya no hay más clases. Salimos alrededor de la una de la tarde y vamos a almorzar cerca de la universidad con Alice y Rose; las cuales me parece que han permanecido muy calladas desde anatomía. Raro, pero discutible. Me imagino que en el almuerzo me van a hacer un interrogatorio tipo FBI, y no estoy tan equivocada; solo que esta vez utilizan un arma más letal: la manipulación.

Ya estamos esperando nuestro pedido: unas simples hamburguesas en McDonald's, y ellas aún no pronuncian nada sobre esta mañana y lo que me había pasado.

Me estoy desesperando, porque yo sé que ellas no son así. Recogemos nuestra orden y nos sentamos a comer, y ellas empiezan a hablar de otros temas como la universidad, de moda, de un programa nuevo de televisión que es muy chistoso; de todo menos de lo que me tiene ansiosa.

Esta técnica se llama:«la rompe bolas», y el lema es:«ignora y se romperá». Y tal como dice el lema, después de tanto ignorarme, me rompo.

— Entonces, ¿no van a preguntar?

—¿Sobre qué? —me dice Rose, con su boca llena de comida.

— ¿Sobre qué va a ser?, sobre esta mañana —respondo rodando los ojos, definitivamente el cinismo no tiene límites.

— ¿Por qué tendríamos que preguntar por algo? Al fin y al cabo fuiste tú la que nos dijiste que estábamos locas y que no te había pasado nada. Entonces,¿qué se supone que te preguntemos?, el tema está cerrado,¿verdad Rose?

¡Ash!, cómo odio cuando se ponen de acuerdo para amargarme la vida. Esa Alice es de la patada, ella siempre ha odiado cuando le dicen loca; sé que a Rose le da igual, pero bueno, ya no puedo aguantar más. Necesito un punto de vista diferente de mis devastadores y tortuosos pensamientos.

—Lo siento,¿contentas? Solo que me sentí atacada, odio ser como un libro abierto. Saben que odio cuando me pueden leer así de fácil.—Ambas asienten y me miran curiosas, comiendo mientras yo sigo hablando—. La verdad es que sí pasó algo por la mañana que me tiene confundida.—Bajo mi cabeza avergonzada.

— ¿Qué pasó? Dios,¡¿por qué le das tantas largas?! —me recrimina Alice, casi saltando en su asiento.

—Bueno, hoy por la mañana me levanté muy entusiasta para Semiología...

—Entusiasta mis calzones, si nos vas a contar que sea con la verdad —dice Rose, terminado su hamburguesa.

—Ok, me levanté para Semiología, que es la clase que odio con todo mi ser —digo mirando a Rose, y parece que esta versión si le gusta, porque asiente—, hasta ahí normal. Salí hacia el subterráneo, había mucha gente, como de costumbre, pero...

— ¿Pero..?.—preguntan ambas a la vez.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que cuando estaba entrando al vagón, alguien me empujó accidentalmente, y pues ustedes ya saben mi falta de equilibrio.

—Te caíste —dice Rose, soltando una carcajada, mientras Alice solo niega con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

—Bueno, pues casi, pero alguien fue muy amable y me ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio. Yo le agradecí esa persona. —Oh, por Dios, y aquí empiezo a sonrojarme. Lo siento en mis mejillas y desciende hasta mi cuello. Ellas se voltean a mirar, no dicen nada, pero vuelven a poner su atención en mí.

—El hecho fue que la persona que me ayudó fue un hombre muy, muy guapo. Ustedes ya saben, fue con ruborizada incluida, me dieron como nervios. Le di la espalda y pues las cosas se desenvolvieron de tal manera que él me tenía acorralada entre la puerta del tren y su espalda. Hmmm, después puso su mano en mi cintura y me tocó, y la verdad es que no me desagradó. —Ellas me miran como sin poder que seguir o después no podré—. La verdad solo quería que me siguiera tocando,quería sus manos en todos lados de mi cuerpo. Como a los cinco minutos llegamos a la estación en que tenía que bajarme, créanme cuando pensé que lo mejor era no venir y quedarme en el vagón, pero no pude, tenía que llegar a clase. El caso es que me bajé, él se bajó, y jugamos al gato y al ratón.

— ¿Cómo «al gato y al ratón»? —me pregunta Alice curiosa, pero asombrada. Se nota que está encantada por la historia.

—El dudó en bajarse, estoy segura que no era la estación en que tenía que hacerlo. Se bajó como un minuto después de que me bajé yo. Cuando lo vi bajar salí corriendo, y él me siguió hasta que tomé un taxi, y pues hasta ahí duró el juego. A partir de eso, todo el día he estado distraída en clases, como se han podido dar cuenta.

—Tranquila, sí nos dimos cuenta—sonríe Rose burlonamente.

—En fin, el hecho es que no me explico cómo es que dejé que un extraño me tocara, o sea, entiendo que estaba guapo y su toque era celestial, pero eso no justifica que me haya dejado tocar por un extraño. Me siento una cualquiera, jamás pensé que iba a permitir que algo así pasara.

— ¿Por qué una cualquiera? —me pregunta Alice.

—Pues,porque no está bien dejarse tocar por un extraño, ¿verdad?

—Eso depende del extraño, Bells. Tú misma te diste cuenta que eso depende. Si es un viejito barrigón y obeso, por ahí de unos cincuenta años, pues le rompes hasta la madre. Pero si es joven, guapo y sexy, no le veo problema, igual no lo vas a volver a ver. Así que, ¿de qué te preocupas? Por una vez que te aloques no pasa nada —dice Rose, terminando de tomar su gaseosa.

—A mí no me parece, un extraño es un extraño. ¿Qué tal si era un psicópata y la hubiera alcanzado y violado? O algo así. ¿Qué tal que se dedicaba a la trata de blancas o tráfico de órganos? —le refuta Alice a Rose, la cual solo rueda los ojos por lo exageración de Alice.

— ¿Y qué tal que no? Deja de montar teatro, Alice. Además, aquí está, vivita y ruborizada. —Ambas sonríen y yo ruedo los ojos—.Y no creo que se lo vuelva a encontrar nunca más, son de esas cosas que solo pasan una vez en la vida. Relájate, muñeca,y espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque algo tan excitante no creo que te vuelva a pasar. Además, si te estás torturando tanto por una cosita de nada, no creo que permitas que eso vuelva a pasar.

—De igual manera, Bells, te tienes que ser un acosador o un psicópata, y aunque, como dice Rose, eso no vaya a volver a pasar, tampoco debes dejar que pase, Bella —dice Alice, recriminándome como una hermana mayor. Solo ruedo los ojos.

—Como sea, pero en algo sí tienen razón, no creo que lo vuelva a ver. Así que, no hay por qué preocuparse, ¿verdad? Debería dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, fue un lapsus mental momentáneo. Enserio, no creo que vuelva a pasar, o sea, me gustó y todo, aún pienso en eso, pero creo que lo voy a manejar como una fantasía cumplida o algo por el estilo.

Les sonrío, quitándome un peso de encima. Ellas sonríen,y aunque Alice se ve un poco reacia después de la historia, lo dejo pasar. Nos paramos después de comer y nos dirigimos al subterráneo, tenemos que hacer un trabajo larguísimo de anatomía, y la verdad es que nos dio mucha pereza hacerlo en la universidad, además, salimos temprano. Pienso que podemos aprovechar el resto de la tarde haciendo ese trabajo.

Llegamos a la estación de tren, Alice y Rose viven en el mismo barrio, y yo en uno un poco más alejado. El tren de ellas pasa primero y nos despedimos para vernos mañana en clases.

Me quedo sola, y la verdad es que no quiero pensar en ese extraño, así que desecho el pensamiento de que aquí en esta misma estación jugué: «Al gato y al ratón» con el desconocido. Después de cinco minutos, llega el tren, no está lleno, pero ya hay gente de pie. Lo que no esperaba encontrar cuando se abren las puertas del vagón para el ingreso, es aun hombre de ojos verdes mirándome fascinado y expectante por mi reacción.

* * *

**Bueno de nuevo que pena por la demora me toco empezar de nuevo este capítulo de cero por que el capitulo no se puedo recuperar, me demore por que había estado completamente ocupada en la universidad y la mayoría de capitulo lo escribí desde mi Black Berry; de nuevo muchas gracias a todas las que sigue la historia, a las que leen silenciosamente y las que se manifiestan con un comentario, a todas muchas gracias.**

**Como dato adicional dejo el link del blog para que puedan ver las fotos, ya que me gusta que tengan claro los personajes y los escenarios, no siendo más las dejo y espero actualizar pronto.**

** yulibarff . blogspot (quiten los espacios, o también está en mi perfil )**

******Gracias por leer y comentar besos ((^.)(.^))**


End file.
